1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic component of a heating system, and more particularly, to a heating unit of a heating system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to measure particular values to determine if a person is at risk of disease, the whole blood or serum of a human is reacted with a chemical reagent to perform chemical reactions in a medical apparatus. Since the chemical reaction and chemical activity are directly affected by reacting temperature, a temperature control system is required in the medical apparatus so as to improve accuracy of the measured values. Additionally, due to the fact that the normal environmental temperature, especially in a place where the medical apparatus is used, is below 37° C., a temperature control system is generally configured to produce heat to facilitate the chemical reaction.
The conventional temperature control system generally includes a resistive heating plate and heat dissipating fins which are formed by aluminum extrusion type. The heating plate may be formed by silicon resin, PET, high temperature stable mica, or polyimide film, and the heating plate is attached to a flat surface of the heat dissipating fins. While operating, heat generated from the heating plate is conducted to the heat dissipating fins and transferred to air that is to be heated. However, the temperature distribution on the heat dissipating fins is not uniform (the region near the heating plate has higher temperatures, and the region away from the heating plate has lower temperatures) thereby decreasing heat exchange efficiency.
Thus, a need exists for a heating unit which has high heat exchange efficiency and low manufacturing costs.